


The Allure of Romance

by 4ce_in_sp4ce



Series: Dancing The Night Away [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, POV Arthur, they are soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ce_in_sp4ce/pseuds/4ce_in_sp4ce
Summary: Arthur had never been a particularly romantic person. He understood its allure to a certain extent but he’d never quite understood people’s obsession with it. When Eames kissed him though, gentle and slow, as they stood on a dark balcony, soft music and a calm breeze drifting around them, he suddenly understood much better.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: Dancing The Night Away [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931968
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	The Allure of Romance

**Author's Note:**

> a continuation of [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324725)

Arthur stared out over the skyline, the music from inside drifting out around him. It was beautiful out; the sky was dark and cloudless, a gentle breeze blowing through the warm air. As much as he enjoyed parties like this- and he did, the music and food and wine almost always made them worth it- it was nice to step away for a bit. It was a nice view, too, the glittering lights of the city spreading out below him.

“Done with the evening already?”

Arthur glanced over as Eames came up beside him. “Just enjoying the evening air, that’s all.” He looked back out over the balcony. “It’s a beautiful night.”

Eames hummed in agreement, leaning against the railing next to him. Their shoulders weren’t quite touching but almost, and Arthur felt hyper aware of how little space there was between them. It’d been a common theme throughout the evening. Standing closer than the space required, shoulders and hands brushing, touches lingering perhaps a little longer than was completely necessary, all beginning with when Eames had first asked him to dance. Or, well, when _Cobb_ had told him Eames _intended_ to ask him to dance. 

Eames looked over as Arthur chuckled quietly. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing.” Arthur looked down, still smiling. “Just thinking about how Cobb had to ask me to dance for you.”

“He didn't _have_ to, he just said something before I got around to it.” He could hear Eames grinning. “I was just trying to be considerate. Figured you wouldn’t want to dance two songs in a row.”

“Really? And here I thought you were just being shy.”

“Darling, you should know me better than to think I’m shy.”

“Could’ve fooled me, at least with how you’ve been this evening.” Arthur leaned in slightly, his shoulder brushing against Eames’. He could feel himself blushing, but it was dark enough that he doubted it was visible. And even if it was, he’d spent enough of the evening blushing around Eames that he doubted it mattered. “I’m glad he asked though.”

“Completely understandable.” Eames angled himself so that he was facing Arthur more and Arthur could see him smiling. “I _am_ a delight to dance with, after all.”

Arthur laughed. “Your humility is truly astounding.” Arthur shifted to face Eames as well. He reached out to adjust the collar of his jacket, keeping his eyes fixed on Eames’ chest rather than his face. “Simply astonishing.”

Eames' his hand brushing against Arthur’s elbow where it was still resting on the railing. "What can I say? I’m a paragon of modesty.” 

“I suppose it’s not your worst quality.” Eames laughed quietly and moved closer, his hand resting more fully against Arthur's arm. Arthur didn’t pull back even after he’d fixed Eames’ collar, letting his fingers linger against Eames’ chest. It was nice being this close. They’d ended up closer while dancing, but this was different. Intentional. Arthur let his hand trail down Eames’ chest slightly, still not looking up. “I’ve really enjoyed tonight. Enjoyed this.”

“Me too.” Eames brought his hand up against Arthur’s face. When Arthur finally looked up at him his expression was soft in the dim light. Arthur had caught glimpses of that look before but Eames had always looked away before he could be sure. He didn't look away now though, watching Arthur with a softness and hesitant hopefulness that made Arthur's breath catch slightly. He ran his thumb gently across Arthur’s cheek, eye flicking down to his lips. “Is it alright if I kiss you?”

Arthur smiled, leaning into Eames’ hand slightly. “I’d very much like that.”

Arthur had never been a particularly romantic person. He understood its allure to a certain extent but he’d never quite understood people’s obsession with it. When Eames kissed him though, gentle and slow, as they stood on a dark balcony, soft music and a calm breeze drifting around them, he suddenly understood much better. He leaned into the kiss as Eames’ hand dropped down to his waist, his other hand still gently cupping the side of Arthur’s face. Eames pulled back slightly after a moment, resting his forehead against Arthur’s. “I’ve wanted to do that for a while now.”

Arthur opened his eyes slowly. Eames was looking at him with the same soft expression he’d had before, and Arthur smiled slightly. “So have I.” He brought his arms up around Eames’ shoulders as Eames kissed him again, longer and deeper but no less gentle. It had been a long time since anyone had kissed him like that. When they finally pulled apart again, he couldn’t help but let out a quiet, breathless laugh. “I’m even _more_ glad Cobb asked me for you now.”

“I’m never going to hear the end of that, am I?” Eames chuckled.

“Absolutely not.” Arthur grinned and turned to look back out over the balcony, resting his head on Eames’ shoulder. Eames wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling him close. It felt wonderfully natural to lean against him, wrapping his own arm around Eames’ waist in return, warmth spreading in his chest. He’d be perfectly content to stay like this, Eames’ arm around him, for the rest of the evening. “From me or Cobb, I suspect.”

“Hm.” Eames rested his cheek against the top of Arthur’s head, his thumb rubbing gentle circles on Arthur’s hip. “Definitely worth it.”


End file.
